


Обнимите его

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Оберштайна парализовало после теракта и его возможности в чувственном плане стали сильно ограничены. Но это же не повод ударяться в целибат!





	Обнимите его

\- Положите ладонь ему на шею и проведите большим пальцем.  
Оскар подчинился. Он был продолжением чужой воли в этой игре и наслаждался каждым мгновением.  
Райнхард выгнулся, прижимаясь задницей к члену, и протяжно застонал.  
Оскару казалось, что Райнхард уже давно потерялся в прикосновениях и размеренном голосе. Фразы Оберштайна звучали ритмично, как удары хлыста. Они ласкали кожу, оставляя на ней тяжелые багровые полосы возбуждения.

Под пальцами бился пульс. Оскар ловил его, держал в себе и, через демонстрацию чужого тела, вовлекался в игру. Удивительно, но шея у Райнхарда была нежной настолько, что собственные ухоженные руки казались грубыми.

\- Сядьте на кровать, и пусть он сядет лицом ко мне.  
Оскар молча подчинился, на этот раз чувствуя дурманящую тяжесть чужого тела. Он скользнул ладонями, задевая соски, и Райнхард снова застонал мелодично и высоко.

\- Входите, - дыхание Оберштайна впервые сбилось. - Ты можешь ласкать себя.

Райнхард слышал, потому что он послушно обхватил член ладонью и начал двигать ею, пытаясь попасть в ритм Оскара.  
Конечно, Оскару хотелось бы, чтобы Оберштайн смотрел ему в глаза, но тот жадно пожирал взглядом Райнхарда. После теракта смотреть стало единственным доступным Оберштайну чувственным наслаждением. Оскар даже не знал толком, может ли тот, прикованный к инвалидной коляске, испытывать возбуждение в полной мере, но собственные оргазмы стали определенно более сильными.  
Райнхард, раньше холодный и отстраненный император, плавился под прикосновениями и взглядом.

Все началось тогда, когда Райнхард и Оскар столкнулись в больничной палате Феззана. Райнхард был растерян, Оскар стоял в изголовье, не в силах пошевелиться, а с койки раздалось спокойное: "Обнимите его, Ройенталь".  
И Оскар подчинился, а Райнхард не выказал сопротивления.

Удовлетворенный Райнхард встал и подошел к Оберштайну. Оскару было прекрасно видно, как по бедру стекала сперма. Пришлось пересилить истому и подняться следом.  
Благодарственный поцелуй и объятие от обоих.

Пока Райнхард будет мыться, Оскар поможет Оберштайну раздеться и отнесет его на кровать. В императорском дворце постели достаточно широки, чтобы хватило места всем троим.


End file.
